Ocasional Encuentro
by laynad3
Summary: Teme no esperaba que hicieras eso-dattebayo, calla Usurantonkashi, todo esto lo tengo planeado...no hay de por medio nada más...kukuku eso ni tu mismo te lo crees Sasu-chan..una idea rara que se me ha ocurrido..entren y véanlo¡¡


OCASIONAL ENCUENTRO

Resumen: Teme no esperaba que hicieras eso-dattebayo, calla Usurantonkashi, todo esto lo tengo planeado...no hay de por medio nada más...kukuku eso no tu mismo te lo crees Sasu-chan..una idea rara que se me ha ocurrido..entren y véanlo¡¡

--

Bueno, es un nuevo fanfic, jeje, me salió algo ehh cursi diría, sobre todo para el personaje que lo narra en primera persona. En fin, espero que les guste.

Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Masashi Kishimoto...los tomé prestados para hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro kukuku ...aunque si pudiera serían solo míos...muajaja

Disfrútenlo¡¡

--

Nadie lo esperaba, ni siquiera yo mismo, esta acción tan impulsiva e irracional es normal en ti pero en mi es un error, un error que cometería de nuevo con tal de tenerte cerca de mi, porque no me bastó el haberte encontrado en esa cueva, ni esos momentos en el cual nuestras miradas se cruzaron, se conectaron y tu atención era dedicada exclusivamente a mi, en el que nuestros cuerpos se acercaron con un pequeño roce, una palabras dirigidas y un momento de tensión.

No fue suficiente, ya que des pues de todo alguien ya había ocupado mi lugar dentro del grupo y eso me molestaba de sobremanera, no sabes cuanto me cegaba la ira de saber que ya no formaba parte de ti, de ese pasado que aunque intente borrar me sigue a todas partes. Por eso decidí hacerlo, atraparte para tenerte conmigo a la fuerza, así te hiciera todo el daño del mundo, solo serias para mi.

Han pasado horas desde entonces, me encuentro al lado de la cama en la que tranquilamente reposas desde el momento en que te traje conmigo sin importarme el esfuerzo de tus camaradas por detenerme. Tu acompasada respiración, tu calor y tu figura vulnerable me hace recordar lo mucho que esperaba esto. En contra inclusive de esa serpiente y su indeseable escolta permaneces en este lugar antes frío y solitario pero que se ha tornado cálido y agradable con tan solo tu presencia.

Ni siquiera se que voy a hacer, tu ser representa un obstáculo para lograr mi venganza, para la que por tantos años he estado preparándome, a ti también te lo dije: _"soy un vengador...no me importa perder mil veces mi vida entregándole mi cuerpo a él ..si con ello aseguro mi victoria con Itachi..."_

Pero el destino juego sucio y las ironías toman forma, yo un orgulloso Uchiha preso de mi odio he caído ante la debilidad de preocuparme por otra persona...tú. Hump, el tenerte significa acercarme más a mi objetivo y a la vez asegurarme que Akatsuki no te lastime pues Konoha será incapaz de detener a su líder y a mi hermano.

Una presencia se acerca, fijo mi atención en tu rostro y todas esas dudas desaparecen, lo intentaré todo por ti.

El sonido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, no volteo, reconocí el chakra mucho antes.

-**Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama quiere hablar contigo...ya sabrás cual es el motivo.**

Mi vista vaga por la sombría habitación buscando un punto de apoyo que me permita recuperar mi coraza de frialdad e indiferencia derrumbada por el rubio revoltoso dormido a mi lado.

-**Deberías matarlo de una vez, nos evitaremos problemas, o devuélvelo no se que esperas al tenerlo aquí, ¿Acaso se te ha ablandado el corazón?**

Entrecierro mis ojos aún si voltear a mirar al intruso que se atreve a profanar mi calma y con sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo y burla consigue amargar más mi temperamento.

-**Largo, luego iré a verlo...**

Bufa por mi respuesta y sale del lugar riendo divertido.

Me acomodo mejor en el sillón algo mullido en el que me hallo, cruzo mis brazos dejando de un lado la confusión y la desolación que me persigue para disfrutar de un rato más tu aroma, tu sola presencia; más tarde hablaré contigo y pensaré que hacer, si es que decides quedarte.

El sueño viene a consolar mi agitado corazón, mi cuerpo agotado, mi mente llena de dolorosos recuerdos y decisiones erradas.

--

OWARI

Nee espero muchos reviews, a ver que tal les pareció.

No prometo una actualización rápida, pues estoy un poco ocupadita, me daré una escapadita en cuanto pueda, además que ando con otras dos historias...

Ja ne¡


End file.
